


open your eyes.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was darkness, that much Pietro knew for sure.  He was floating in it, surrounded by it, being crushed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get over being bitter about a certain death, so i wrote a little fix-it. hope you like it. please let me know if you do.

There was darkness, that much Pietro knew for sure. He was floating in it, surrounded by it, being crushed by it. His lasting thought was the look on Clint's face as he fell to the ground, slipping into this darkness before anything else could cross his mind. And he couldn't think of anything else here, couldn't remember anything else, just that look of surprise on the archer's face as Pietro collapsed to the ground.

And then, a small red light appeared. It seemed warm where the darkness was cold, and Pietro knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the thing to do was to follow it. So he did, following the small red light through twists and turns, corners that he couldn't see but the red light did. It felt like it was taking forever, but then the red light grew a little in size, and he knew he was getting closer to where he should be.

So he followed, and followed, and followed. And the red light slowly got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it consumed him and the darkness was gone. Pietro basked in it, feeling safe for the first time since the darkness claimed him. The red light would protect him from the darkness, he was sure of it.

He stayed in the red light for ages before he started to hear the voice. It was just a whisper, and it seemed familiar, but Pietro couldn't place it. 

“Open your eyes, Pietro.”

He was confused by it, because his eyes had to be open, he was seeing the red light, so why did the voice want him to open his eyes?

“Please, just open your eyes.”

_They are open,_ he tried to say, but found he had no voice. Had the darkness stolen away his voice? He tried to concentrate on where the voice was coming from, and slowly made his way in that direction. The voice didn't sound hostile, and he thought the voice might have something to do with the red light, and that seemed familiar to him but he didn't know why.

Still, he remained confused as the voice begged him to open his eyes, the voice growing in volume as he made his way closer and closer to its source. At least he thought that was what he was doing, but the voice wasn't showing him the way like the red light had. The voice just echoed around him, telling him to open his eyes in an increasingly worried tone. The voice would stop after awhile, and then it would come back, stronger than before.

And then, when the voice sounded like a normal voice, Pietro listened to it and listened to it before he stopped, concentrated hard, and opened his eyes. The red light was replaced by bright white, but it didn't consume him the way the red light had. He blinked a few times before he heard the beeping sounds, and he glanced to his right to see hospital equipment.

Hospital equipment?

He moved his right arm slightly and suddenly there was pain radiating through his body, and the fleeting thought that he had been shot several times went through his mind. Well, that explained the pain.

“Pietro?” The voice was there, on the verge of a sob and yet so happy, and Pietro looked to his left to see Wanda sitting there, tears streaming down her face. “Oh, brother, you're back.”

Wanda. The voice had been Wanda. The red light had been Wanda. Wanda had guided him back to the waking world, saved him from the engulfing darkness. Of course Wanda would have done that. 

“Sister,” he croaked out, his mouth and throat parched. He wondered how long he had been here, how he even got there. There would be time later for answers, but for now, he just gave Wanda a smile. “I am here.”

Wanda leaned forward and grabbed his hand, giving over to the sobs that had been threatening to wrack her body. A machine to his right began to beep at a more alarming rate, but he paid it no mind. Wanda was the only important thing at the moment. “Wanda, you need not cry. I am here.”

“That is why I am crying,” Wanda got out in between sobs. “You will understand later.”

The door to the room opened and in walked a nurse, her eyes widening in alarm when she saw that Pietro was awake. She turned around immediately and left the room, and a few moments later, a team of nurses filed into the room, followed by Doctor Cho. It took Pietro a moment to remember her, and once he did, he stared at her in confusion. 

“Hello Mr. Maximoff,” Doctor Cho said. “Welcome back. Your sister was certain you would find your way here.”

Pietro nodded. “I had a good guide.”

Wanda was still sobbing into his left arm as Doctor Cho came closer and began to examine him. Pietro just laid there, unable to comfort Wanda, unable to move without a lot of pain. The incessant beeping stopped as the examination went on, and when it was over, Doctor Cho gave him a smile.

“Your body is beginning to heal itself. From what I have read about you in the files, you will heal faster than one would normally expect,” Doctor Cho said. “But you're staying right here until I tell you that you can leave.”

Pietro nodded. “I don't think I could run if I tried.”

“I don't think you could stand if you tried,” Doctor Cho said. “Get some rest. You need lots of it.”

Doctor Cho and the team of nurses left the room, only for the archer to slip in right after they left. His eyes widened as he saw Pietro, and Pietro gave a little laugh. “Didn't see this one coming?”

“That phrase is going to get old real fast,” Clint said, walking over to where Wanda was sitting and pulling up a chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Wanda, you shouldn't be crying. You should be happy.”

“I am happy,” Wanda said, lifting her head up to see Clint. “That is why I am crying, Agent Barton.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Clint?” he asked, looking over at Pietro. “You've been out cold for almost a month. We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up.”

“I was,” Wanda got out, looking over at Pietro. “I never gave up on you.”

“Neither did the rest of us,” Clint added quickly. “We were just getting more worried as time went on and you didn't.”

“That is giving up on him.”

“Giving up on him would have been disconnecting all the machines and letting him die.”

Wanda turned to Clint with venom, but Pietro slowly closed his fingers around where hers still lied on the bed. “It is alright, Wanda,” he said, giving her a small smile when she turned back to him. “I know that you would never give up on me. And I believe Agent Barton when he says the others did not either.”

“Clint,” the archer said. “I want both of you to call me Clint. Starting now.”

“Do the other Avengers call you Clint?” Wanda asked, her voice small.

“Yes, mostly,” Clint said. “And I meant what I told you, Wanda. You, both of you, you've proven yourselves. You did your jobs. And that makes you Avengers.”

Pietro looked over at Wanda, confused, but Wanda just smiled. “I will explain later.”

“Yeah, I think right now you need to rest, kid,” Clint said, standing up and reaching out for Wanda's hand. “Come on, Wanda. I think you should be the one to tell everyone else that he's awake. Besides, you haven't eaten at all today.”

Pietro glared at Wanda. “Have you not been taking care of yourself?”

“I've been taking care of you,” Wanda snapped, but she reached out and took Clint's hand, standing up. “I will go tell the others and then I will get some food and bring it back here.”

“Fine,” Pietro said. “But tomorrow you eat regularly.”

“Pietro,” Wanda said, in that voice that was only meant for him, the one where she acted like she was the older sibling, the one where she acted like she should be the one in control.

“I'm older than you.”

“By twelve minutes.”

“Still older than you.”

“Fine, I will eat regularly tomorrow. Does that make you happy?”

“Yes. Now go. I want to rest.” 

Wanda nodded and Clint led her out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Pietro let his eyes slip closed. The bright light became darkness, but Pietro knew all he had to do to get back to the light was open his eyes.


End file.
